Tales of the Hunters
by Giraffes4Ever
Summary: This will become a collection of poems set in and around the clue hunt. Using all the characters, eventually... Rated T for later chapters. Contains Amian, Hamead? and Natan so far. Chapter 17, Daniel Cahill was in Trouble.
1. Go  Amy's POV

**Since my recent attempt at poetry, _One Touch_, has been recieved so positively, I decided to try and start this. This will be a collection of poems I have written set in various times and places during and after the clue hunt.**

**Here's the first one. _Go_ is set after the clue hunt. It is in Amy's POV. She has been dating Ian for some time, and finally realises he's not going to change. This is her annoyance at him in a poem/song fic. Don't get me wrong, I love Amy and Ian as a couple, but it's an awful lot easier to write Heartbreak than Love. Don't ask why, I don't have a clue.**

**...**

I don't have the strength that I need anymore,

To hold you so close to my heart, there's the door.

.

I'd like you to leave me, please never come back,

The suitcase is upstairs, now please go and pack.

.

I gave all I had left to give, I've run dry,

There's no more love, no more tears left to cry,

.

I honestly thought you had changed from last time,

But now I can tell you still don't care a dime.

.

So why should my life be the one that's at stake,

Why is my heart the one that you break?

.

I cannot take the hurt and the pain,

Of seeing you leave me again and again,

.

So I'm asking you now, and you've had your last chance,

You really must leave now; we've danced our last dance.

.

I was willing to believe the regret in your eyes,

As you filled my head with your terrible lies.

.

When you said Korea was hateful to you,

I thought you meant killing me for a clue,

.

But no, what you meant was your lack of success,

You hated that I was proof of the mess,

.

You made when you failed to remove my life,

So instead you filled it with hurt and with strife,

.

And I didn't protest or complain until now,

But you took it too far, my pride won't allow,

.

Me to hold on to this love any longer,

You asked for too much, thought my heart was stronger.

.

You pushed me too hard, and now you must leave,

So go, old friend, and leave me to bleed.

**...**

**Any suggestions for what to do next? I have a few ideas, and bits prepared, but I'm willing to try and write for others ideas as well.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**G4E**


	2. What it is to be Rich Ian's POV

**I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**So, here's Chapter 2. Completely different in tone from the first one, this is from Ians POV before the clue hunt, when he is no more than a spoilt brat... Here, for your enjoyment, is Ian's contemplations on '_What it is to be Rich'_:**

What it is, to be rich, and have lots of jewels.

Servants, and fan girls,

And 20 swimming pools.

...

What it is, to be rich, and own lots of diamonds,

Real ones, and fake ones,

In a safe stored in Richmond.

...

What it is to be rich, and own a limousine,

Two Rolls and a tractor,

Used in 1917.

...

What it is to be rich, the son of a Cahill,

Above all the others,

Licensed to kill.

...

What it is to be rich, related to the queen.

At school with a prince,

A sight to be seen.

...

What it is to be rich, to eat what one wants,

To order a meal,

And have it delivered at once.

...

What it is to be rich, to do as one pleases,

Without worrying or bothering,

About cost, or the bills.

...

What it is to be rich, to afford the best treatment,

To get what one asks for,

With immediate assent.

...

Oh, I love being rich, so happy and carefree,

No one in the world can be

Better off than me.

...

**Once more, thank you for reading, please feel free to comment and give me any ideas you have.**

**G4E**


	3. Run Sineads POV

**I still don't own the 39 clues...**

**So, this is Sineads POV as she finds herself trapped after the incident at the Franklin Institute. I am completely aware this doesn't match with the book at all, but I had an idea, and I didn't want to waste it.**

**Oh, and I don't know if I pointed this out already, but these poems may not always match up 100% with the other poems or the book. Each will tell a slightly different story... So here it is... _Run._**

******...**

Run.

Sirens are screaming,

Surfaces steaming,

Run.

People are panicking,

Is this the real thing?

Run.

Fire is crackling,

Fire bell starts to ring,

Run.

Masses head for the door,

Trip, fall, on the floor,

Run.

Can't find the strength to move,

Want to yell, mouth disapproves,

Run.

Surely someone'll find me here,

As time goes by hopes disappear,

Run.

Want to go and search for Ted,

Surely he'll be safe with Ned?

Run.

Finally a welcome sight,

Paramedics, left and right.

...

No more fear of death by flame,

But life will never be the same,

...

Turns out Ned and Ted weren't saved,

Now they both have been depraved.

...

And I will live as nurse for now,

The clues I shall find, later, I vow.

**So thanks for reading, opinions appreciated, and a special thanks to KTRose12 and OooooooO, Who are my two reviewers so far. As I said previously, Ideas are welcome. **


	4. Jade Green Eyes You Choose POV

**Another Chapter up. I apologise for the shortness of it. This is from a male perspective, contemplating on Amy's eyes. You can chose who you want it to be. I would be interested in knowing who you think.**

**J **ewels

**A **lways

**D **ancing

**E **legantly

...

**G **raceful

**R **eady

**E **nergetic

**E **ver

**N **oble

...

**E **ver

**Y **ielding

**E **ver

**S **weet

...

**Thanks For Reading**

**G4E**


	5. Girl in White Amy's POV

**A sad one for you today. So, this is Amy, on her wedding day. She's being forced into marrying somone she doesn't want to, and Ian, her true love, is in the front row, watching the wedding, thinking it's what she wants. That she loves the other guy now. But she doesn't. I don't own the 39 Clues. Thanks for reading this.**

**...**

**...**

Girl in White

The girl in white,

Walking down the aisle,

Her future bright,

Her glorious smile.

...

Her bridesmaids stare,

At her in awe,

She offers up a prayer,

And wishes they saw,

...

The man in black,

A formidable sight,

Standing at the back,

Preventing her flight.

...

Her love, unaware,

In the front row,

Thinks she wants him there,

Putting on a show.

...

She can't get away,

She's in this alone,

Can't throw down her bouquet,

Her future's set in stone.

...

She'll just have to agree,

When he asks "Will you..."

Built a life on debris,

Left by the words "I do"

...

** I hope this makes up for the last one (Jade Green Eyes) being so pathetic. Hopefully you liked it, even though it was sad.**

**Thanks for reading, ideas are welcome,**

**Hope too write again soon,**

**G4E**


	6. Alone Amy's POV

**I'm sorry it's taken this long guys, but here you are. This is Amy, in the lunch hall, missing Ian. So she goes to find him. Thank you for waiting so long for this.**

...

She sits alone in the crowded hall,

Most friends have left her, since she disappeared in the fall.

…

The ones that remain here are busy today,

So she is left lonely, her thought far away.

…

'Cause all she can think off are his amber eyes,

His gorgeous tan skin, and his heart full of lies.

…

The hurt from him leaving, pain from his assail,

The longing to hold him, the sting of betrayal.

…

His mother's attacks on her life and her friends,

His claims he'd do anything, to try and make amends.

…

She rose from the table, and ran from the hall,

Grabbing her phone, she put through one fast call.

…

Six hours later, the plane she's on lands,

She grabs all her luggage, and runs to demand,

…

A taxi to take her to an address so well known,

A place to which thousands of letters have flown.

…

She knocks on the door, she finds she can't breathe,

But then the door opens, and she starts to believe,

…

He takes her in his arms, and, stroking her hair,

Finds she's in his heart, she's always lived there.

...

**So, there it is.**

**I am still, as always, open to ideas, suggestions, other pairings you want or don't want to see. Any requests, leave them in a review.**

**Thats it for now,**

**G4E**


	7. Loving The Girl Full Of Doubt Dan's POV

**2 Chapters in one day! Wow, I'm doing well. So, this is Dan. Thinking about Natalie. Not a pairing I usually support, but hey, I have to follow my ideas, and besides, I know some of you do like it. R&R.**

...

He'd loved her for years,

But she didn't care,

Fussing about,

Her clothes and her hair.

…

Her mother's cruelty,

And eventual betrayal,

Had created barriers,

His love could not scale.

…

She would not show him

The hurt deep inside,

Buried so deep

She could not cast it aside.

…

A girl of eleven

Whose mother was in jail,

For shooting her in the leg,

When her plan seemed to fail.

…

He wanted to love her,

She would not return,

The love he had tried

So hard to earn.

…

So now he trapped,

No way to get out,

Endlessly loving,

The girl full of doubt.

…

And was it a curse

His Madrigal promise,

To love and protect

Sons of Katherine, Luke, Jane and Thomas?

...

It forced him to try

And keep up a friendship,

While she held his heart

In her strong iron grip.

...

So he'd love her for years,

Love stronger than Diamonds,

Deeper than oceans and

Higher than mountains.

...

But she'd never know,

Her heart was to fragile,

He'd hide it forever,

Behind his fake smile.

...

**Still waiting for ideas, prompts, anything. I can't write what you want if you don't tell me...**

**Thanks to my main reviewer, KTRose12. I can't remember if I responded to your last review, so I'll respond now. I will be forever grateful to whoevers idea it was to give Ned and Ted rhyming names.**

**Thanks for reading, you guys are AMAZING.**

**G4E**


	8. Korea Hurt Amy's POV

**A new style for you today. I hope you don't mind. Let me know if you prefer it like this of the other way. So, this is Amy, after Korea. i TRIED to line it up, but the copputer was not cooperating. So yeah, read the bold letters for the description of what she's thinking in short, or the whole poem for the full...**

**...**

... I **K**now I was ...

..F**O**olish...

...I didn't** R**ealize...

...H**E **used me...

...Broke my he**A**rt...

...

...And scattered t**H**e pieces...

...The h**U**rt...

**...R**ipped my world...

...Apar**T...**

**...**

...da**M**adged me...

...M**O**re than I...

...Eve**R **thought...

...H**E **Could...

...

**...T**he pain...

...Blinding, I understand now, w**H**y ...

...He**A**rtbreak is called heartbreak...

...When your heart has truly been Broke**N**...

...

...You'll understand why **I...**

...Was **L**eft...

...Without hope.** L**ove...

...

...Is a li**E...**

...In**V**ented to...

...Allow pain to be wr**E**aked...

...On unsuspecting hea**R**ts...

...

...Left **A**lone In...

...The **D**ark...

...Re**M**embering...

...In burn**I**ng Agony...

...Firs**T **Love...

...

**Personally, I believe in Love. It can't really be a lie, can it? Time for a Terry Pratchett Quote (I do not own Terry Pratchett, or his Quote):**

"All right," said Susan. "I'm not stupid. You're saying humans need... _fantasies_ to make life bearable."

REALLY? AS IF IT WAS SOME KIND OF PINK PILL? NO. HUMANS NEED FANTASY TO BE HUMAN. TO BE THE PLACE WHERE THE FALLING ANGEL MEETS THE RISING APE.

"Tooth fairies? Hogfathers? Little—"

YES. AS PRACTICE. YOU HAVE TO START OUT LEARNING TO BELIEVE THE _LITTLE_ LIES.

"So we can believe the big ones?"

YES. JUSTICE. MERCY. DUTY. THAT SORT OF THING.

"They're not the same at all!"

YOU THINK SO? THEN TAKE THE UNIVERSE AND GRIND IT DOWN TO THE FINEST POWDER AND SIEVE IT THROUGH THE FINEST SIEVE AND THEN _SHOW_ ME ONE ATOM OF JUSTICE, ONE MOLECULE OF MERCY. AND YET—Death waved a hand. AND YET YOU ACT AS IF THERE IS SOME IDEAL ORDER IN THE WORLD, AS IF THERE IS SOME... SOME _RIGHTNESS_ IN THE UNIVERSE BY WHICH IT MAY BE JUDGED.

"Yes, but people have _got_ to believe that, or what's the _point_—"

MY POINT EXACTLY."  
>― Terry Pratchett, <em>Hogfather <em>

**So There is the expert view of Death... We need to believe in Love to be human...**

**Is This true? Opinions welcome.**

**As previously mentioned, willing to take ideas, criticisms, anything else...**

**See you next time,**

**G4E**


	9. Care Ian's POV

**Hey Guys. Here's another one for you. I was sad about _Girl In White _and I decided as Amy and Ian seem to keep being torn apart in my poems I'd try and get them together. So here it is, from Ian's POV. The new take on _Girl In White, _it's _Care:_**

...

Why should I care,

If her heart is with him?

I shouldn't hurt,

I left her on a whim.

...

But the pain in her eyes,

I shall never forget.

The hurt when I left her,

Like she couldn't take it.

...

Why do I care?

I left her to die,

I shouldn't care,

So why do I cry?

...

And there she goes,

Dressed in white,

My pain sealed

Forever, tonight.

...

She smiles at him,

Her eyes shine

Under the veil

I blink back tears from mine.

...

But then as she stands,

Her eyes flicker to me,

And I see the pain,

And the longing to flee.

...

I understand,

The smile was fake,

They're forcing her to marry,

That venomous snake.

...

The priest asks for objections,

Her eyes plead with me,

I stand, all nerves gone,

And finally feel free.

...

I hold out my hand,

She runs from the front,

And we flee with a speed,

Learnt from the hunt.

...

There is uproar inside,

Our family's mad,

But we do not stop,

Ignoring the yells from my enraged dad.

...

We climb in my Limo,

The driver pulls away,

Leaving behind,

A wrecked wedding day.

...

We find a small church,

With a kind, loving priest,

Who marries us as soon

As we explain our grief.

...

It's five years later,

Before we're accepted again,

In a Cahill house,

Even then I'm treated like Cain.

...

But I do not care,

Not anymore,

I've got my wife, Amy,

That's all I ask for.

...

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Constructive Criticism welcome. **

**Thanks for supporting me, you're amazing.**

**Love,**

**G4E**


	10. He Broke My Heart Once Amy's POV

**Heya Guys. I realize it's been too long, and thank you for your patience. I want to thank all my reviewers, anonomous (?) or not, for their support. I admit, in the last chapter perhaps Ian would have shot someone with his Dart Gun, but this is poetry, and people don't go round knocking people out in poems... Maybe thats a new idea. In future you may find a poem about dart guns, but for now, will Amy take Ian back or not? This is getting boring and repetative. I need new ideas... R&R**

...

He broke my heart once,

Never again.

If he wanted to hold me,

He should have thought of that then.

...

When he caught me before,

I fell into his trap,

He used me to get

The next point on the map.

...

That cave where he trapped me,

And left me to die,

He never looked back

At my heartbroken cry,

...

I must have imagined

That he actually cared,

The love and the longing,

My burden to bear.

...

And now he is back,

On my doorstep once more,

I take a step back, and with force,

Slam the door.

...

**Thank you sooooo much for bothering to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always suggestions are welcome...**

**Until next time,**

**G4E**


	11. Ode to my Dart Gun Natalie's POV

**You thought I was joking, didn't you. I wasn't. Here's a poem about a dart gun, as promised. Natalie's POV. You end up feeling sorry for her. It's different from all my other stuff, but please try and read it, even if it's not your thing.**

...

Ode to my Dart Gun

...

I love you so much,

I will never reveal,

The true extent of

What you make me feel.

...

To hold you in my hand,

Gives me such strength and power,

I need you by my side,

Whatever the hour.

...

The others all laugh,

They say you're not worth it,

They say you're not safe,

Which is true, I admit.

...

But living as I did,

With a mother like mine,

You were my only comfort,

My very own safety line.

...

I was always so scared,

Fearing attack,

From mother, or Cahill's,

I was always watching my back.

...

I only felt safe,

With you by my side,

My need for you

Cannot be denied.

...

So now, when they laugh,

At my dependence on you,

And run when I'm angry,

And feel revenge is due,

...

It's you that I turn to,

My only close friend,

My one true companion,

On whom I can depend.

...

**Again, I can never tell you how much it means to me to have you reading this. **

**I LOVE you guys,**

**Until next time**

**G4E**


	12. Decay

**Hey Guys.**

**Apologies for the wait. New character added today. I can add Hamilton to my list of characters added! So, the story behind this one... H has to write a poem for School, only he doesn't think he's very good at it, and this leads to him thinking of other failings, and he end's up thinking of S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**...**

I have to write a poem,

For homework,

But, being the dolt I am,

It won't work.

...

I can't think of a subject, or

Hidden meaning,

The only words I can find that rhyme are

Cleaning, leaning, and screening,

...

What can I write that will

Make sense?

When all I know is that

I'm dense.

...

Everyone says, that Holt,

He's a Dolt,

His IQ is set on nought

As default

...

I sit and watch her, so clever,

So smart,

And feel as though I've been stabbed,

In the heart

...

It was my idea, the bomb

That day,

So now I must watch, as my heart,

Decays

**...**

**This wasn't going to be a romancey poem, I started out thinking it would just be fun. Please let me know, do you prefer fun, or romance, or death, or what? That's the question for today, What style of poem do YOU like?**

**Reviews welcome, thanks to kahillkid5 and reviewer007 for their responses. 8 reviews, and all positive. If you want to help me reach 10 then please click the little blue button... Constructive criticism willingly accepted, I know these aren't perfect, and I appreciate your reading them.**

**Thanks Again, You are all amazing, I couldn't do it without you! I love you guys,**

**See you next time,**

**G4E**


	13. Dark

**Heya guys, and thanks especially to amianfan102 and kahillkid5, who reviewed, bring me up to 10 reviews! This is a big boundary for me to have crossed, and I'm very excited... Thank you all for your support and encouragement so far, and I hope I can continue to provide you with interesting literature to read.**

**This is Ian's POV, I think, and is another sad one contemplating on Korea... (I'm sorry if this is getting boring...)**

**...**

Dark,

Everywhere,

No escape.

...

Blinding,

Black,

Like a cape.

...

No light,

No hope,

Just blinding Pain,

...

No thought,

Of ever,

Loving again.

...

Only,

Aware,

Of sharp regret,

...

No way,

Did she ever,

Deserve to get,

...

Such pain,

Such Agony,

Thrust on her,

...

I used,

Her trust,

And lost all we were.

...

And now,

I'll never,

See the light.

...

I've given,

Up,

The will to fight.

...

I'll drown,

Forever,

In despair,

...

And hope,

She never,

Meets me there.

**...**

**The last verse, in case it confused you, is Ian saying he hopes she never feels despair as strong as his, not that he doesn't want to see her again.**

**Thanks again, I still don't own anything.**

**Question for today:**

**What is your favourite pairing and why?**

**This can be as friends of lovers, but please specify which.**

**Thats all for tonight,**

**See you soon,**

**G4E**


	14. Walking

**Hello again guys.**

**Its been too long, I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, I still don't own the 39 clues. **

**This is an interesting one. I suddenly realized how similar Ian and Hamilton are. Even though they seem completely different, they both have oppressive families, they both hurt the ones I believe they love, (Ian/Amy - Korea, Ham/Sinead - Franklin) and they both seem ... Lost. So, I want you to let me know, is this Ian or Ham speaking? Or does in fit another pairing?**

**...**

Walking,

Forever,

Never Stopping,

Trapped,

Endless Darkness,

A lost soul,

Forgotten,

Never Forgiven,

Needing Love,

Loving Hate,

Hating Her,

For trapping him,

Needing her,

To set him free,

Lost,

Confused,

Alone,

Yet Free,

Living perfect Agony,

Hoping for a chance to prove

He can make up,

For what he did,

Her slave forever,

But she never knew,

How much she meant,

She never knew she was loved.

He never meant to hurt her.

Now the pain

Is too great,

The hunt

Hurt too much.

No one can guess

How great his regret.

The family pressure,

Too much to fight against.

He's a disappointment

To everyone he knows

But the only time it matters

Is when she turns up her nose.

And so he is left,

Needing Love,

Loving Hate,

Hating Her,

For trapping him,

Needing her,

To set him free.

**...**

**So, there it is. Who is it about?**

**Thanks to IHeartScience, kahillkid5, and amianfan102 for their reviews.**

**IHeartScience, I can't remember if I replied to your review. I do write other poems, but I find it easier to write them when characters are already there for me to use, hence why I love FanFic...**

**Come on, we can make it to 15 reviews, I know we can. **

**Thank you guys, I couldn't do this without your support and patient endurance of some of my not so good work. I love how positive your responses are. I don't know if I've ever had a negative review for this story. Thanks so much.**

**Apologies for the long AN.**

**See you next time,**

**G4E**


	15. The Curse Of Men

**Hello again. Here's the latest, thrown together in a particularly boring PE lesson, when I was meant to be watching a badminton match... To me, this was written to represent Amy's feelings when she finds Ian on her doorstep. Do you have any alternative views? Read it and see.**

**Oh, and by the way, in case you were wonderin', although I wish it was different, I must admit, I do not own the 39 clues. **

**...**

How'd you do this to my heart?

Just one look and you tore me apart.

For a few days you let me fly,

Then locked me up and left me to die.

I thought I'd taught you how to laugh,

You led me from the narrow path,

And left me on my own, so lost,

Your heart is covered in a layer of frost.

I never recovered from what you did,

I took my heat and, with it, I hid.

But now your face haunts me again,

I thought I'd escaped the curse of men,

But I find the wound's still raw,

You're back and knocking at my door.

My love for you, it seems, is strong,

I want to forgive you for your wrong,

Can you mend my broken trust?

Do you love, or is it lust,

That's sent you running back to me,

Just as I thought I was finally free?

Now I know I can't break through,

My love is only, ever, for you.

And so I welcome you back in,

And hope to still the doubt within,

I know my love for you is real,

And hope, in time, our wounds will heal.

**...**

**So, there it is. Thanks to _amianfan102 _and _kahillkid5_, you are amazing. Its good to hear your opinions on my work. Thats why I love this site. No one is biased, cause no one knows you. You can be honest and supportive and friendly, and nobody is going to be mean because you're different, as the only thing they know about you is how you write.**

**Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate everyone who has opened this story and stayed with it long enough to be reading th AN at the bottom of chapter 15. **

**Bye for now,**

**G4E**


	16. Death Unclear POV

**I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry. I've abandoned you guys... I've just had so much to do, what with exams (I have 20 papers in the next 2 months), and starting a blog, and preparing for camp, and ... Ok, excuses over. This may be upsetting to sensitive readers:**

**...**

Too many,

Far too many,

Have lost their lives,

In this Cahill Chase.

...

They suffered,

Great pain,

No 'rest in peace'

From loving family.

Just another one gone.

...

Cold and heartless,

The hunt goes on.

One dead,

Who cares,

More chance for the others.

It makes it easier.

...

No tears shed,

Not by most,

Only Amy and Dan,

Seem to care.

...

The others shrug the deaths off.

'Necessary for the final achievement.'

Pretend it wasn't a life.

Easier if other competitors are just object.

You can't kill something that's not alive.

Not really.

...

Tears are FLO.

FLO...

Flo.

Don't let it touch you.

Don't feel the pain.

If you do, that's the end.

You can't go on.

...

FLO.

Like a chant.

Don't give in,

Never Give In.

The pain inside.

Don't Let It Control You.

Don't let it hurt.

Shrug it off.

Just objects.

Idiots, their fault;

They got in the way.

Should have stayed away.

Their fault.

It was...

Really.

Thei... You're Fault.

You're to blame.

YOU.

STOLE.

THEIR.

LIVES.

...

But regret is FLO.

Keep going.

Win.

Get the prize.

Mourn later.

**...**

**Wha'd'ya think? Sorry if it was depressing. This wasn't really from a particular persons POV, but I'd love to know your interpretations. **

**Love you all,**

**Thanks for supporting me,**

**G4E**


	17. Daniel Cahill was in Trouble Dans POV?

**Hey again. I'm back.**

**So, I promised there would be poems from various points in the hunt. Here is one from before the hunt. Right at the start of the first book. I hope you enjoy.**

**...**

Daniel Cahill,

Was in trouble,

Nearly burnt a building,

Into rubble.

...

Now his evil

Aunty Beatrice

Had heard the story and

Was not impressed.

...

She threatened to fire

His new au pair,

Who had many piercings,

And died her hair.

...

For some reason his aunty

Was blaming her,

For Dan's actions, and what had almost

Occurred.

...

Though why it was her fault,

Dan could not see,

He thought she was awesome,

And would miss her whole heartedly.

...

Though the reason for this,

He had to admit,

Was because of her waffles,

And the fact she permit,

...

Him to set off

His rocket collection,

Though this had more to do with,

Her lack of perception,

...

Her music had been blaring,

So loud she couldn't hear,

What Dan had shouted

In her ear.

...

And now he was caught,

And she was blamed,

He had nothing to do

But go back to his games,

...

So he turned to his sister,

And grinned in mischief,

Before teasing her and forgetting

His trouble, in relief.

**...**

**Thank you for reading this. Please could you leave me a review. I set you a challenge. I want to see if there can be 20 reviews on this story before I publish the next chapter. I haven't written the next chapter yet, so you have a while. What are you waiting for? I don't think you can do it.**

**See you next time,**

**G4E**


End file.
